A vehicle seat generally includes a cushion pad and a seat cover which covers the cushion pad. The seat cover is produced by sewing a plurality of skin materials. Further, the sewn portion of two sheets of sewn skin materials is pulled into a pulling-in groove of the cushion pad so as to improve a fitting property of the seat cover with respect to the cushion pad.
In the vehicle seat described in Patent Document 1, a wire which extends along the sewn portion of the two sheets of sewn skin materials is provided in the seat cover, and the wire is stored in a cylindrical hanging bag which is sewn integrally with the two sheets of skin materials. Further, a wire is provided on the bottom of the pulling-in groove of the cushion pad, and the wire of the seat cover is connected with the wire of the cushion pad by a hook ring, and the sewn portion of the two sheets of skin materials is pulled into the pulling-in groove of the cushion pad.